


The Tale of a Tragic Queen

by awonderingpriestess



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Family, Forbidden Love, Original Character(s), Royalty, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awonderingpriestess/pseuds/awonderingpriestess
Summary: The tragic story of a Queen.





	The Tale of a Tragic Queen

_**As with every story, this one also has a beginning.** _

**_It started years ago, when she was born. The Queen to be was born struggling, she was born a fighter, she fought for life and breath, and has the scars to prove her first battle._ **

_**As she grew, she fought and gave to those she loved, she gave her food, her time, everything she had to those she loved.** _

_**As she grew, she continued fighting.** _

_**Her scars grew.** _

**_Some scars couldn't be seen, all were born of family._ **

**_She stood up, she held her head high, and prepared to fight those she had sworn to protect._ **

**_Her blood didn't like her fighting them. So, they tried to break her. They did for a while, but soon she was better, never to be completely fixed, but she soon was fighting again._ **

_**The Queen found love, a love she had to give away to save their life from her family.** _

_**She found friends, but the same fate befell them and they had to leave, one after the other, so they could stay safe, and so she was lost to time.** _

_**She was abandoned, forgotten, the people thought her dead, little did they know she lived. She lived trapped, but still lived.** _

**_She fought, she pleaded, she sacrificed her mind and body for those she loved, if only she knew they were her keepers before then._ **

_**Still, she stays, locked away, fighting silently everyday.** _

_**Maybe one day she will break free, but not today. She is the Queen, and this is her tragic tale.** _


End file.
